


A Brief Intermission

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands
Genre: (+ a helping hand), Asphyxiation Kink, Canon Divergance, M/M, Masturbation, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am trying to kill you here, Rhysie.” The hologram hissed, but not with nearly as much malice as Rhys would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Intermission

A single second seemed to stretch out for the longest time after that one little noise escaped Rhys’ throat. First, the holographic projection of the ex-CEO seemed just plain shocked that Rhys managed to make any other sound aside from gargling and choking from how tight Rhys’ own cybernetic hand was wrapped around his throat, then Handsome Jack’s brow creased and his eyes narrowed as pressure was added to his throat and another breathy whine seemed to squeeze its way out of his windpipe.

“I am trying to _kill you_ here, Rhysie.” The hologram hissed, but not with nearly as much malice as Rhys would have expected.

Red stained Rhys’ cheeks, making it quite clear that what Jack had said was not helping the changing situation. The only thing it really did was make the bulge in the younger man’s pants that much more prominent. Was this really how he was going to die? Hard as a rock, while being choked out by his own hand?

Jack on the other _hand_ was turning out to be all too amused by the situation. “Rhysie, baby, never would’ve placed as the type to have a boner for murder.”

Rhys winced, unsure if Jack was referring to the murder of himself, or the numerous deaths Rhys had caused since he’d stepped foot back on Helios. Between literally bombing Prosperity Junction and the fall of Helios itself, Rhys wasn’t really sure just how high his kill count would even be at this point. But by getting caught up in his own head, Rhys had failed to watch where he was going in an attempt to back away from the incoming blue projection, tripping over his gangly legs and falling roughly against the ground, completely winding himself, and with his metallic hand at the behest of Jack, he wasn’t even able to gasp for air.

And instead of panic setting in, Rhys was positively _reeling_ as his vision blurred, and an erection itched to break free from the confines of his pants. He was going to die like this. This is how he was going to die. He was dead. Like this. What a way to go! 

It almost didn’t register in time for Rhys to start gasping air into his lungs, the hand he’d long lost complete control and feeling in now away from his throat, leaving him to stare wildly around, searching for that spark of blue. He found it standing over him with the most amused look anyone could ever have. Like a little boy that had just found a shiny new toy to stake claims too. Rhys chest heaved from the deep breathing as his flesh hand pressed itself against his mouth as he just let his head fall back against the dirt, eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh no. No, no, Rhysie, head up.” The taunt came close to Rhys’ ear, and spark against his port made him jolt up, his back arching at the uncalled for sensation. Then again, at this point, was anything really ‘called-for’? “You really think I’’m gonna let ya… _get off_ that easy?”

Rhys whined pathetically at Jack- Rhys- the mechanical hand kneaded against the bulge in Rhys’ pants. “Nnngh, Jack…” Rhys bit down on his flesh hand to keep himself from saying anything more, his elbow grinding into the ground. But it was made slightly more difficult when Jack seemed to take that as a cue to unzip the younger man’s pants and free his erection that was already dripping with pre-cum.

“C'mon, pumpkin, just let it out, why don’t'cha? What is it? This ain’t enough for ya, huh? Well, sorry, Rhysie, I’ve got the one hand.” A distorted laugh echoed around him. as his head rolled back, his hand smacking against the ground, and his finger nails digging into the dirt as he consciously started to thrust his hips into the hand that held his member firmly.

Another, deeper, chuckle reached Rhys as forced his head back up to look at the hologram through lidded eyes, feeling so close, and yet the unforgiving smile that met his gaze made him whimper as the constant, firm strokes, came to a complete cease, making him thrust feebly into open air, his arm buckling and his back falling against the ground again. Any attempts to right himself again impeded by his cybernetic hand being wrapped against his throat again, pressing the back of his head against the dirt.

“Like I said, Rhysie, I only 'got the one hand.” Jack leaned over him, the hologram’s free hand that wasn’t mimicking Rhys’ cybernetic hand’s motion reaching down to align with Rhys’ port, sending another jolt that made him give a strangle cry and arch again. Rhys’ brow furrowed, considering for the briefest of moments to just give up and do nothing, let whatever would happen, just happen. Of course this was merely a consideration that wasn’t taken under any real advisement as Rhys took his throbbing cock in his own under-his-control hand, unabashed as he moaned and panted between being choked to the point that no sound could’ve made it out.

“That’s it, kitten, team effort right here, huh?” Jack cooed, hand passing through where Rhys’ port was again as he tightened a hold on Rhys neck again, causing Rhys to let out a strangled cry as he continued to go back and forth between stroking himself and thrusting into his own hand, desperate to reach a state of release already. An orgasm seemed to just be waiting to rip through him. “C'mon, Rhysie, _come on_ ,” Jack provoked him, the grip around his neck loosening just enough that as he finally came all over himself, he could articulate his complete satisfaction from the release in the sounds of short gasps and lengthy moans as he gave himself a few more pumps, just to make complete sure he got everything out of this that he could.

Rhys let his arm drop down beside him as he just let his entire body try to re-collect itself, his eyes whirling back and forth until finally focusing on the older man that leaned over him with a cruel smirk. “Now, if we’re done with _that_ , I’d **_really_** love to get back to killin’ ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this originally posted to my tumblr (http://burlesque-articulation.tumblr.com/), and I figured, why not contaminate my ao3 with it too? And thus, here we are, at the bottom of this sinful work. Thanks for the read, by the way!


End file.
